


Henry danger

by orphan_account



Series: Danger is upon us [1]
Category: Henry Danger, danger force - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: after kid danger's death,captain man has hired four new sidekicks to help him fight crime
Relationships: Henry Hart/Jasper Dunlop, Henry/Charlotte. henry/ray Manchester, Jasper Dunlop/Charlotte Page, henry hart/Jake hart, henry hart/Kris hart, ray Manchester/Bose, ray Manchester/schwoz, ray/chapa, ray/miles
Series: Danger is upon us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899931
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

the danger begins part 1  
It was a normal day in swellview,if chasing an evil maniac is normal.Captain man is seen chasing Dr.minyak   
captain man:freeze minyak i can't keep up with you  
Dr.minyak:just call your sidekick or wait his dead   
captain man flashes back to when kid danger fought minyak.captain man is brought back to reality when he hits a sign post and hits the floor hard.  
Dr minyak stops and looks at captain man.  
Dr minyak :the sign said stop and you didn't,well you were nevert that clever  
captain man:i won that spelling bee against you remember?  
Dr minyak:no you didn't the girl did the one with brown skin  
captain man:oh yeah and we had to tricycle all the to Florida  
Dr minyak:and arrived there faster  
captain man:(grabbing his laser from his pocket)that's it minyak.  
captain man lasers minyak and the Dr goes unconscious.  
we cut to the swellview school for the gifted  
schwoz:(pointing at a whiteboard)repeat after me"my friend is on fire i have to in pour water on him"  
mika:why are we doing this again?  
schwoz:because its the job of a sidekick to lie when there's an emergency   
Bose:lie to who?the villains?  
schwoz:no the people you'll be with when the crime happens  
Bose:what if i'm with you do i have to lie to you?  
schwoz:i need a break   
with that said schwoz leaves the room when captain man enters   
chapa:look who's back  
miles:where've you been  
Bose:you're supposed to teach as not some dude who doesn't answer questions  
schwoz:(walks into the room)that's because your questions have rendered me speechless  
Bose:because of there intellectual?  
schwoz:(sarcastically)sure  
mika:ray were have you been?  
captain man:i've was getting a hair cut  
miles:in you captain man uniform?  
captain man:just figured that if i go in my uniform i can get it for free  
schwoz:i thought you were out stopping Dr minyak  
mika:ray!!!  
captain man:dangit schwoz,remind me not to tell you where i'm going  
chapa:you said there was a crime drought  
captain man:there was until today  
schwoz:how bout last week when you stopped the time jerker  
captain man:okay maybe last month  
schwoz:how but that time-  
captain man:shut it schwoz!!  
miles:you lied to us   
captain man:okay,okay i admit it there was no crime drought   
miles:we forgive you as long as you let as go next time   
everyone but schwoz and ray:yeah!!!  
captain man:fine but no powers   
everyone but ray:c'mon powers are meant to be used  
captain man:sorry but dem de rules  
miles:(groans)fine  
mika:fine  
chapa:okay  
Bose:pickles   
everyone looks at Bose in confusion  
suddenly the crime alert goes on   
captain man:everyone suit up  
everyone but schwoz:its time to blow a bubble and fight crime   
they transform and look at the screen   
Bose:what's the emergency?  
schwoz:trouble at the Jandy river,the bridge fell of millions of life's are in danger   
captain man:lets go   
to be continued......


	2. Danger begins part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes face a new foe who causes destruction at the Jandy bridge can danger force stop him

we begin at the Jandy river were a super villain with to mechanical hands breaks the Jandy bridge.danger force arrive   
miKa:what's going on?  
captain man:the dude with 6 hands is breaking the bridge   
Bose:actually he has to games the other ones are mechanical  
mika:he has a point   
captain man:just shut up  
villain:shoot i only have been here for a few weeks and i get to meet captain man  
chapa:and danger force  
villain:your just kids and an old man you can't hurt me even if i-  
the super villain is interrupted by a shock wave from chapa.  
captain man:i said no powers  
chapa:i had to do it and know the day is saved  
just then bridge begins to break and a few people fall of but Bose catches them with his telekinesis   
captain man:i said no powers  
miles:they were plummiting to there death  
Bose:ahh guys  
mika:not now Bose,ray you can't expect us to stand still while people are getting injured   
Bose:ah guys   
chapa:not now Bose,ray they almost died   
captain man:so what?  
miles:so many lives are at risk  
Bose:ah guys   
everyone:not now Bose!!!  
villain:you shouldn't turn you back on a villain   
chapa:your going down octo freak  
villain:its mr.occto freak to you.  
with that said the "occto" grabbed danger force with his mechanical four arms and his through them throug a support beam for the bridge  
occto:your time is up captain man  
captain man:okay occto freak we can to this the easy way or the hard-   
captain man is interrupted by a punch from occto freak and loses his conscious   
occto:no one can stop me  
???:think again occto   
a dark figure kicks occto which knocks the villain out.the dark figure disappears into the shadows  
we cut to later that day in Florida when a 20-year old dude with blond hair is watching the news  
Trent:and thats how danger force "saved the day"  
jasper:looks like ray's been busy   
henry,we should go visit them  
henry:that sounds like a good idea jasper.  
the two boys smirk at each other as we fade to black  
to be continued.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time danger force go back in time and henry wants to come to swellview

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so don't judge me


End file.
